German Crises
German Crises The German Crises are a list of the many crises that have helped to tear apart Germany, the first notable one being the Berlin Crisis. These crises have all caused enormous and dramatic shifts within their respective nation, always for the worse. Description Definition The German Crisis is a term coined by Paperpikmin referring to the many dramatic and catastrophic events in German history revolving around territory, generally a town. The first crisis was the fall of Berlin, the infamous Berlin Crisis, which forever changed Germany for the worse. There have been many crises since then, and each have had a massive effect on the entity of Germany. Crises are not solved until the factor that led to the dispute is neutralized or otherwise gained back. No Crisis has as of yet truly been solved. Crises Berlin Crisis The Berlin Crisis was the most catastrophic event in German history, possibly in world history. The event led to the random disbanding of Berlin, which threw the once enormous and all powerful German Empire into chaos. The event revealed the divisions and instability Germany had been facing, when the famed dispute between Hitlar and Lucled occurred. The result was the disbanding of Germany. It is hard to truly measure the impact this had on world history, as Germany at the time had very nearly surpassed PWW in sheer size. The Empire was gargantuan, and had influence from every corner of the globe. It was deeply flawed however, with a general level of autonomy acting as a crippling problem, an undeveloped military and no true institutions besides transportation, and bad infrastructure. As a result this world superpower could not even battle entities such as Tortugas and win. This was multiplied by a significant amount with the crisis, and within days the nation collapsed. This lesson was not forgotten, and future incarnations of Germany would try to prevent a level of decentralization so heavy that a crisis could destroy it. This key attempt will be failed by Nazi Germany and the Republic of Germany, which each try critically different methods. The only nation to succeed in forming a centralized German entity is the German Federation, however the nation is new and unproven. The Berlin Crisis led to a huge power vacuum in Germany, with France initially conquering huge swaths of German territory. After the collapse Ulm was established and would play a role in German politics. The PWW outposted territory that would remain in Germany until the age of the Reconstruction of Germany. The English, previously ruled by Germany, would claim the mantle and later form a few unsuccessful nations that led to Britain being in a state of ruin as well. In German history the biggest result was the foundation of Nazi Germany, an ineffective state that had enormous potential. Munich Crisis By the time of the Munich Crisis Nazi Germany had proven unsuccessful. Demand for reform was incredibly high, with even a faux election leading to a temporary presidency. The nation was unable to control it's members and had frequent succession movements, almost entirely because it was Nazi. The critical difference between then and now is that now, the memory of the German Empire has faded, and the resurrection of a new German state uniting its borders. is far more meaningful than that of a nation to match that of the Empire. At the time, mere unification was not enough in the eyes of many. At its height the nation had nearly united German territories, but was nowhere near as effective as the Empire, which in itself was damaged. This was the backdrop to the Munich Crisis. In order to restore Portugal, 73 destroyed Munich in order to form it, leaving it in ruins until the Reconstruction of Munich. In order to outpost this before the Tortugas did, paperpikmin was forced to create a nation, that being the HRE. This was quickly reorganized into the Republic of Germany. This tremendously effected the nation, as it led to Caarliitoo and Lucled once again being involved in Germany, which eventually led to the Danzig crisis. This also helped to cement Nazi Germany as a dying nation, though it would only truly die with the Hamburg crisis. The Munich Crisis was possibly one of the most unknown events in German history, and yet it was extremely important, as it forever shifted the dynamic of the region away from Nazism, and led to the destruction of huge swaths of Europe. List of Crises Chronological The following is a list of the German Crises in chronological order, along with what they led to. * Berlin Crisis - Led to the collapse of the Empire * Munich Crisis - Led to the formation of the Republic * Danzig Crisis - Led to the period of German destruction * Hamburg Crisis - Led to the dominance of the Federation * Prussia Crisis - Ongoing Importance The following now is a list of the crises in order of greatest to least importance. * Berlin Crisis - Began the era of German destruction and led directly to every other crisis. * Munich Crisis - While generally ignored it led to the Danzig Crisis and started the failure of the Republic. * Danzig Crisis - This crisis destroyed the face of Europe for generations and helped Spain rule over Europe. * Hamburg Crisis - The ramifications haven't truly been seen, it can go in many directions still. * Prussia Crisis - Is current, however has the potential to truly change Europe again forever. Category:Germany